To the Ends of the Earth
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Season 1 AU: This is a little different take on the events following Playing Games...Puppetmon is back for his vengence, forcing Matt to show just how far he will go to save TK....far enough to lose everyone else he hold dear. This is for you Kodachrome
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  This fic is dedicated to Kodachrome.  You seemed to be having a little trouble lately so this is my cheer up and find your muse again motivation fic.  I hope you like it and feel better soon.

Disclaimer:  I don't own them.

A/N 2:  Okay folks this takes place in the Dark Master Arc so toss out everything after Playing Games.  The only thing that stays the same is Matt's corruption by Cherrymon.  I start from there and then pretty much change everything else.  Constructive criticism is always welcome.  Praise is even more.

Tai, it was all Tai's fault.  He was holding him back.  He had led them into trouble.  He had led TK into trouble.  He had been there for TK when he hadn't.  And now he had to pay.  

Those were the thoughts that ran through Matt's turbulent mind as he rode Metalgarurumon through Puppetmon's forest.  The lush trees flying by as if they were back on the enchanted path.  His heart was pounding with rage, hate, and anger; those emotions all being channeled into the protector.  The wolf voiced those thoughts "Matt I am with you all the way".

The Bearer of Friendship merely patted his steed in acknowledgement of the support.  His thoughts focusing on the destruction of his rival.

While Matt was focused on destruction Piedmon watched him carefully from atop Spiral Mountain.  In one hand he held the controls to his telescope and in the other a glass of chardonnay.  He rolled the silky liquid over his tongue, the clang of Machindramon's steel feet echoing throughout the chamber.  "Puppetmon has done well," he announced to his comrade, letting him have access to the window to see for himself.  "What do you plan to do with this turn of events?" the industrial digimon asked.

Piedmon seemed to mill this over thoughtfully as he crossed the grand chamber to his red velvet throne in the middle of the room.  From that vantage point he could look out the great windows over looking his domain.  "Let Puppetmon finished what he started, he obviously has a plan and we won't interfere unless he asks or fails.  Machinedramon bowed and continued to watch.

Night had fallen upon the digital world with a full moon illuminating the night sky.  It cast its rays upon the clearing, basking the sleeping digidestined in its rays.  Joe studied the moon as his watch went into its second hour.  He liked having the late night watches, they gave him time to himself, time to think.  Right now he was thinking about Matt.  He had been the last person to see him, was there something he should have noticed to tip him off?

It was that simple question that had been plaguing the Bearer of Reliability all day.  Certainly none of the others blamed him, but they hadn't seen the look that he had.  They were all wrapped up in welcoming Takeru back.  Joe had seen a look of joy melt into one of despair in a matter of seconds.  Something he couldn't imagine why.  By the way Matt had been acting he should have been holding TK in a crushing hug and checking him for injuries.  Instead he had withdrawn and disappeared into the dangerous forest.

Letting out a sigh he took of his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, turning his attention to the clearing they had called home for the night.  Tai had selected it because a sheer rock wall with the other three dense trees backed one side.  The leader reasoned they were in danger, especially when they were missing one of their strongest members.  

Slowly he stood up and stretched his tired arms and legs walking around his friends to make sure they were all right.  Kari was cured up protectively against her brother, their guardians of either side creating and effective barrier between them and any attack.  Sora and Mimi came next, both girls using their bags as pillows.  Izzy lay next to his opened laptop, the screen blank but not forgotten, the red heads fingers still lingering over the keys twitching as if they were still typing.  Finally there was TK, his eyes closed in apparent slumber, his small arms clutching the Matt doll he had taken from Puppetmon.  Patamon laid a mere few inches away curled up in TK's hat.

Satisfied they were all sleeping he settled back into his spot against a log in front of the fire.  He returned to his thoughts.

"This is going to be fuuunn!  This is going to be fuuunnn!" Puppetmon chanted as he bounced through the trees to where the digidestined had gathered.  There wasn't a doubt in the Dark Masters mind that Matt would meet up with his 'friends' and then the sparks were going to fly, literally.  His fingers tingled with anticipation at what was to come; the digidestined where going to be destroyed and he was going to get his toy back.

Despite what the little monster had done Puppetmon had enjoyed having the Bearer of Hope as his prisoner.  After all the little boy had survived longer than any of his other 'friends'.  

He came upon the clearing his spies had reported the children had slept in, stopping his chanting and straining his ears for any sign of them.  He didn't have to listen long, he could hear splashing from the nearby stream.

With a final bounce he spotted them freezing on the tree branch careful not to make a sound, just watching and waiting for the fun to begin.

Gatomon's eyes sparkled with concentration as she watched the still surface of the water for the slightest sign of movement, movement would signal someone's breakfast.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fin glisten in the morning sun sending her deadly claws into action.  In one swift movement she sent the fish to shore where the children waited with a blazing fire.  Tai caught it and began to prepare "Hey Gatomon could you hurry it up some of us want to eat before next week".

The feline let out a low hiss and returned to her work while Sora swatted him on the arm "Let her be" she scolded.  Tai rubbed his arm where she had hit shooting her a puppy dog look for forgiveness.  He found none.

Izzy chuckled at the two and returned to his work, trying to find a weakness for the Dark Master.  Puppetmon's information currently adorned the glowing screen as volumes of information poured across the bottom.  So far the genius had figured the Dark Master was as much a child as them, well not all of them, perhaps only Tai.

In truth he wanted to talk to TK, get the layout of the mansion and more information about Puppetmon.  However, the little boy hadn't said more than five words since he realized his brother was gone.  Opting instead to sit quietly within the group, holding his brothers doll, eyes focused on nothing.  So Izzy sat there with his mind in turmoil, to ask or not to ask.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he carefully moved over to join the little boy in his solace. "TK?" he asked quietly sitting down.  The Bearer of Hope looked up but didn't say anything.  Izzy felt a wave of sorrow wash over him "TK may I ask you some questions?"  TK only shrugged, and Izzy opened his laptop bringing up his paint program.

"I want to know what Puppetmon's house was like on the inside so we can be ready for it". The question brought a look of sadness to his eyes, "It will be a huge help," Izzy added.  This seemed to stir something in TK and he silently picked up a stick and drew a picture in the dirt.  Izzy followed along on his laptop, line for line.  When TK was done he put the stick down and began to examine his Matt doll again.

This came as a disappointment to Izzy, he had wanted a step-by-step description on the floor plan "Could you tell me what was in each of the rooms?"  TK looked up again the faintest hints of tears twinkling against the fire "Toys, every room is full of toys".  Seeing he wasn't going to get any more information Izzy smiled and ruffled the little boys hair "Thanks, you've been a big help".  

TK watched him walk away before turning back to his drawing.  In that house of horrors he had been able to prove himself, he had proved that he didn't need his big brother all the time, proved he could take care of himself.  Yet he sat silently wishing he had never escaped and that Matt had been able to save him.  Then he would have been able to say how much he loved his brother, how great he was for saving him and that he did need him.  He was wishing he had never uttered those fateful words to his brother, perhaps then Matt would still be there, yelling at Tai for trying to cook another fish with his fingers.

With a tired sigh he lay down, Sora's loving hands caressing his cheek as he closed his eyes.  He cuddled the doll close uttering a prayer that the Bearer of Love could barely hear "Come back, I didn't mean it".  I single tear fell down her cheek as she repeated the prayer.

Dawn had broken and the stillness of the bright morning was broken by the heavy thuds of steeled feet as they bounded across the forest floor.  Once again Matt sat atop his guardians back, digivice firmly in had as he watching himself closing in on his friends camp.  They were obviously still asleep for none of the figures had moved, no even to go find food or water.  This would work to his advantage; they wouldn't be ready for him.  Agumon would be hungry and unable to put up much of a fight.  "Almost there" he called slowing his steed.  The wolf began to move with its hunting stealth, the stillness of the morning returned.

Joe rolled awake feeling a chill run up his spine the second he opened his blurry eyes.  As he fumbled for his glasses he noticed that the surrounding forest was deathly silent.  He sat up looking around the campsite, nudging his guardian awake.  Gomamon snored as if annoyed and rolled back over.  That put Joe at a little more ease, if there were danger the digimon would wake.

On his left Mimi was up too, her soft brown eyes looking to the tress, narrowed with worry.  She caught his eyes the mere look conveying that she was having the same thoughts.  

"Why is it so quiet?" Tai whispered sitting up taking great care not to jostle Kari as he did, yet his gentle care was all for not and the Bearer of Light woke with her brother.  The others merely shrugged.  "Wake the digimon," he said out loud, startling the small group "something's out there and I don't want it to take us by surprise".

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a soft, dark, chuckle floated through the air. The guardians pounced up, teeth and claws ready to meet the oncoming threat.  More dark laughter filled the air, this time from right above them.  All eyes shot up to see the blue of the morning sky while the soft clicking of keys spoke of Izzy working on his laptop.

Kari moved closer to her brother's side, holding his leg in fear "Puppetmon" she whispered feeling his hand on her head in a comforting gesture.  The leader was about to agree and call the nightmare toy out when TK's quiet voice stopped him "Its Matt".

"It can't be Matt" Izzy responded, dark eyes glued to the screen, "I would be picking up his signal if he were this close".  The Bearer of Hope didn't get a chance to counter the genius as Matt dropped from the trees into the center of camp, his boots snuffing out what was left of the fire.  He looked at them coldly, taking each one in individually before speaking "You know that's your problem, you never listened to him".

Though the tension was thick Sora rushed forward to embrace their friend "Matt where on earth have you been, we've all been so worried…" she was cut off as the blonde slapped her away.  She cried with pain, tears welling in her eyes as Tai vaulted over her fallen form to confront her attacker.  "What do you think your doing?" he yelled grabbing the blonde by his shirtfront and off the ground.  Matt didn't seem amused by this "Were you really worried while I was gone?" he questioned "I don't think you did, I think you were happy because no one would challenge you, there was no one here to push down like you did me".  At that he grabbed a hold of the leaders hand and began to squeeze, within seconds bringing out a popping noise.

Tai let out a yelp and dropped his second in command, Kari crying his name.  Matt didn't stop speaking and began to advance "I will not let you oppress any of us any longer, I'm here to stop you once and for all".  Metalgarurumon chose that moment to jump out of the foliage with a menacing growl, his fangs poised, awaiting his master's command.  For once Tai didn't know what to say or what to do his thoughts turning to survival "Matt what's happened to you?" he asked fingering his digivice catching Agumon's eyes out of the corner of his own.

The blonde took a step forward "I've had my eyes opened" he said balling up his fist, letting it fly at the leaders face with a speed that would surely break his nose.

"No" TK screamed putting himself between his brother and Tai.  Matt froze, his instincts still in place "Takeru move" he said slowly his fist shaking with the effort.  Gasps were heard around the clearing; Matt had never called his brother that.  It, however, didn't phase the younger "No I won't, this isn't like you".

Anger welled in his blue eyes "Takeru I don't want to hurt you, this is between me and Tai over something you don't understand.  Now stop meddling in things that are of no concern to you, after all you said you didn't need me and I don't need a crybaby like you".  TK stepped back as if Matt had hit him, tears welling in his gentle eyes.  Slowly he backed away shaking his head whispering, "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it".  Matt either didn't hear of paid no heed to his brother's words as he finished his attack on Tai, missing the leaders face by millimeters.

The Bearer of Courage dropped to the ground and rolled away motioning for the others to get away as he tried once last attempt to get through to his best friend "Matt please stop I don't want to do this".  Matt froze and shot him a withering glare "No Tai, I won't".

TK backed away his young mind trying to comprehend what had happened; his brother's words lasting at him like a bullwhip.  He felt arms trying to wrap around him but she shrugged them off, his stomach churning in agony.  "TK its okay" Sora said trying once more receiving the same response.  She gave up as the light of Agumon's evolution illuminated the sky, effectively taking her attention from the youngest of the group.  

TK kept backing away, his eyes fixed on his brother, pouring out tears as the same phrase passed over his lips.  Finally he hit the back of a tree and stayed there trying to resist the urge to start sobbing.  The first blows were exchanged with screams of horror erupting from the rest of the digidestines, none of them daring to enter the fray and part the boys.  TK also took note of Kari wandering off alone down the dark path, her eyes empty and vacant.  Knowing that wasn't a good think he moved to follow her only to feel a gloved hand secure itself around his mouth.

"Time to play" the owner whispered in a delighted voice as it drug him back into the forest.  TK struggled hard, kicking and screaming, only succeeding in knocking off his hat.  It lay at the base of the tree where he had once stood, his capture unnoticed.

Izzy couldn't believe what was unfolding before him, the two most powerful members of their team locked in mortal combat.  He winced as the megas collided in the air above him, sending a powerful shockwave over those on the ground.  Izzy covered his head feeling twigs and leaves reign on his head.  When it was over he looked up just in time to see Kari heading away from the camp.  She was walking slowly purposefully as if oblivious to the life or death battle her brother was involved in.  "Kari" he called over the melee trying to get her attention.  The little girl didn't even flinch as the sound of her name.

Concerned he made a dash for her, careful to avoid the brawlers currently rolling across the ground.  "Kari" he called again as he ran down the path he had just seen her on.  His mind reeled 'She couldn't have gone that far that fast', he rounded a bend and skidded to a halt to avoid running her over.  The Bearer of Light didn't take notice her attention on the ball of light floating above her "Who are you?" she asked innocently.   The ball glowed brighter in response raising his into the air, emitting a brilliant flash of light…and then nothing.   (A/N:  The whole thing in the light stays the same okay, I'm too lazy to write another version J).

Atop Spiral Mountain Piedmon watched the situation unfold with great interest.  He had seen the cracks in the digidestines friendship but never thought it could be exploited to the extent that Puppetmon just had.  He would have to be sure to reward him for that.  Puppetmon had also made his move, recapturing the Bearer of Hope, a move that would shatter any fragile alliances the group had left, for without hope there is no light, and without light there is no good.  The so-called saviors were going to fall thanks to petty human jealousy.

At the thought of light he turned his attention to find the girl, surprised not to see her near the battle, had Puppetmon taken her as well, perhaps as a way to drive the older siblings apart permanently.  No, that was too cunning for his child like mind.  So he searched harder finding her positioned below a bright ball of white light, as if she was talking too it.  A curse exploded from his lips as he recognized the light.  "Machine…" he began to bellow, his call too late as it disappeared with the chosen.

Machinedramon however did surface "Yes?" he asked as if annoyed.  Piedmon waved off the attitude and pulled out a bottle of his wine, taking a long deliberate swig to calm his nerves.  "The light has returned and has the children" he seethed taking in another gulp.  Had that machine been capable of showing emotion he would have reacted in the same way as the enraged clown "They will learn the truth" he said impassively thought his gears were burning "shall I prepare and assault force".

Piedmon shook his head "This is Puppetmon's time, let him deal with it.  Besides he recovered his toy, the destined are still one member down".  Machinedramon nodded and took his leave Piedmon had finished his initial bottle of wine and had moved on to the second, he didn't want to be around when he finished the second.  The leader of the Dark Masters settled into his throne to watch.

Guilt, overwhelming and undeniable guilt raced through Matt's body as the entity put them back in their campsite.  The things he'd done, the words he'd said, the words he had said to TK.  That thought caused a knot to rise in his throat so large he didn't think he'd be able to breath.  It was then he realized everyone's eyes were on him.  But there was only one pair of eyes that mattered to him right now "TK" he said looking up begging to find the innocent eyes of his brother to beg for forgiveness.

No answer came and the knot in his stomach began to form, the little boy probably didn't want to talk to him, not after what he had said.  "TK I'm sorry please come talk to me" Matt said looking around his knot turning into nervous butterflies. "TK" he called again, the other beginning to look around frantic looks etching their faces.

"TK" Tai tried beginning to pray he was just hiding from his brother.

Nothing.

Matt chocked his mind whirling "Did anyone see him while we were in the lab?" he asked.  Izzy was the one to reply, "Now that I think about it no, Patamon was but TK wasn't".  All attention moved to the tiny winged digimon who was huddled by a tree "Patamon" Sora said softly.  He turned slowly pushing TK's hat and the Matt doll forward "I wasn't able to protect him" he whimpered falling into Gatomon as she offered an arm of comfort.

Matt picked up the hat and doll "He wouldn't have run off, not when Puppetmon is still out there" Joe said.  Eyes narrowed at the Dark Masters name and Gabumon began sniffing around the tree his sensitive nose immediately picking up TK's scent mixed with another much darker scent.  "Let me see the doll" he said sniffing it finding the same exact scent.  

He turned to his partners seeing the desperation across his face knowing the words he was about to say would hurt his partner more than any physical blow ever could.  "I'm sorry Matt, I smell Puppetmon, and I fear he has taken him". 

TK started at the walls unable to comprehend that he was back.  Hadn't the other noticed him being taken away, had they even noticed he was gone yet.  He wasn't afraid, Puppetmon wanted a toy and wouldn't hurt him, but what did hurt was what Matt had said to him…perhaps it was better that he was here.  "TK" Puppetmon called out as he unlocked the door and entered the room, a TV in hand.  This certainly puzzled the little boy; after all he had smashed the last ones to bits.  "I thought you'd like to watch your friends pummel each other" he taunted plugging it in "and don't even try to turn it off, I've fixed it so it will deliver a nasty shock when disturbed.

The Bearer of Hope sat silently as he turned it on seeing his friends still at the campsite.  He fully expected to see both Matt and Tai bruised and bloody, lying on the ground being fixed up by Joe.  Needless to say he was surprised to see them cooking around a campfire, Izzy working on his laptop, Joe cleaning out his bag, drawing something in the dirt, with Sora and Mimi fixing dinner.  Kari was holding Patamon, petting his head like he would if he were there and Matt sat against a tree holding his hat, seemingly crying.  "Now that's not what I expected, they're supposed to be dead," the Dark Master shouted stamping his foot like a spoiled two year old.

TK didn't reply his eyes fixed instead on his brother, he was crying…was it for him or was it because he had lost to Tai?  If he had lost to Tai he would have left again, but it couldn't be for him, Matt had said he didn't need him anymore, he didn't care what happened to him. 

"No matter" Puppetmon said apparently finished with his tantrum "I still have you and they'll fall apart anyway".  Anger flashed in innocent blue eyes "They'll come get me" he shot "and they will beat you, bad".  Puppetmon merely laughed, "They won't come, you heard your brother he doesn't care about you.  As for the others, they have the hopeless dolt leading them, they'll never find this mansion and never find you".

It was all TK could handle his mind was emotionally overloaded from the stress of the past few days and of the situation.  He finally blew up.  With a shout he jumped up screaming, tackling the puppet to the ground, trying to pummel him with his little fists.  "You" he screamed "you made Matt mean, you split us up, you made everything bad, you hurt innocent digimon…" he was out of breath and crying so hard he could hardly breath.  Puppetmon seemed shocked at first, taking a few blows to his face before getting a hold of TK's hands.  The screams had turned to sobs and he easily pushed him off.  

The Dark Master didn't know what to do; none of his previous toys had acted like this.  So he left "You'd better get some sleep because we're going to play aaallll day playing tomorrow".  TK responded by throwing a block at him, the projectile hitting the door, as it was slammed shut and bolted three times.  TK's crying eyes bore into the door long after the footsteps had faded away, finally turning his attention to the TV after five minutes.  His friends still remained just as they were, oblivious to his eyes.

Tiredly he crawled into the small bed that had been set up for him, deciding his best chance to escape would be when they were playing again.  He would get out himself just like last time, just like last time.

Tai started into his dirt drawing, as if willing it to give him the answers he was seeking.  "What are you doing?" Mimi asked quietly as she settled next to him, careful to keep her skirt away from the dirt.  "Trying to make a map of this twisted forest," he said without looking up.  The Bearer of Sincerity studied his drawing with interest "So this is the area we've explored?"  He nodded in response.  "Where do you think Puppetmon is?"

He picked up his stick again drawing three lines around the area they had explored already.  "Explain," she said simply trying to get it to make sense and force Tai to talk out his line of thinking.  He took a deep breath making squiggles by the area with no line "That's the sea and we know he's not there because that was Metalseadramon's domain.  Now he has to be within a few miles of within these lines because he took TK on foot the first time and apparently this time.  Now I need to talk to Matt, that will rule out another direction and leaving us two to explore".

Mimi was surprised a t his strategy and offered a weak smile "I think its good" she said looking up as Matt approached his eyes red from tears.  "So do I" he said his voice barely above a whisper "I went east when I left and saw no sign of his house…if I had found it I would have destroyed it".  Tai nodded xing the area out "That leaves North and West" he said pulling back to look at the map for a second "I say we start moving Northwest and try to pick up TK's signal on his digivice".  The leader looked to Matt, this was his decision "I agree" the blonde said simply "lets leave now, we might be able to get a few miles in before dark".

The Mimi immediately felt the tension build like a fast moving fog.  Tai narrowed his eyes and shook his head "We need to rest for tonight and we'll get a jump first thing in the morning".  

Matt's own blood shot eyes narrowed in challenge "We need to leave now, that thing has my brother and the longer it has him the bigger the chance he's going to get hurt…or worse".  Tai didn't' back down from the challenge and stood up to meet his height "Look, Agumon and Gabumon are worn out from the fight earlier and need to regain their strength, besides whatever that thing was earlier took a lot out of Kari" he shouted pointed to his sleeping sister nestled up against Sora.

"I don't know about your digimon but mines fine" Matt countered briefly looking at Kari "And I refuse to standby while TK's is in danger".

They were nose to nose now each one seething, flanked by Izzy and Joe ready to break up the impending fistfight.  "TK's a fighter and will be find for one night, he's already proved he can take care of himself or have you already forgotten that" Tai shot "do you know he did it to make you proud Matt, it broke his heart when you ran off, he actually thought it was his fault and after what you said to him earlier I know he thinks it".

"How do you know what he thinks?  What he feels?"  Matt exploded "You have never been ripped away from Kari, she doesn't wake up from a nightmare without her big brother to make it better, she doesn't hide from your mother when she picks her up, and you didn't let her get captured by a deranged digimon twice.   Did you know he still has nightmares about Devimon and being all alone after we were separated, you don't know why he can't swim, and did you know I need him as much as he needs me!" The Bearer of Friendship sucked in grate lung fulls of air a fire still burning in his eyes.

Tai let his jaw stop for a few seconds but was quick to come back, forcing his voice into a soothing one "Look man I know how you feel…"

That was it and Matt slammed his fist into his best friends jaw, going in for a second when Joe caught his arm halfway down "You have no idea how I feel!" he screamed his voice cracking with the strain "Kari is right here, right now!  You've never had her taken from you, dangled in front of you, or lead away at gunpoint!  I'm going to get my brother and stop Puppetmon once and for all, I don't care if you follow me and I don't care if I ever see you again".  With that he shrugged off Joe's restraining arms and stalked towards the edge of camp, stopping long enough for Gabumon to pick up the scent.

The rest of the group sat in silence until his shadow had faded into the foliage.  Izzy was the first to speak "Should we follow him?" he asked really hoping Tai would, Matt was too unstable to be alone right now.  His hopes were in vain as Tai shook his head and settled in by the fire "We need rest, Kari needs rest so we go nowhere until dawn".  The others nodded quietly each one resuming their nightly duties.

"Interesting" Piedmon, mused sipping yet another glass of wine.

A week had gone by, an entire week had gone by and he was still trapped in the mansion with not sign or escape or rescue, especially because of what he was seeing on the TV screen provided by his captor.  Matt had taken off again and was relying on Gabumon to lead him while Tai's group was a few miles behind them relying on the broken braches left by his brother.  They were going remotely in the right direction but would never make it if they didn't' get it together.  

With a sigh TK pulled out his first aid kid and began to tend to the days injuries.  Puppetmon had given him the first aid kit after their first full day of play, a day in which the youngest of the chosen sustained several cuts and bruises.  Today they had played, or attempted to play chess.  This posed two problems; TK didn't know how to play and the pieces came alive, attacking each other at will.  The bearer of Hope had been gashed by several of the shards, the only solace for the little boy coming from the fact that Puppetmon had a few bits and pieces stuck in his legs.

With one last band-aid he finished dressing that day's wounds and crawled into bed for the long day ahead.  As he settled in he listened to the sounds of Puppetmon skipping up and down the hall, singing happily to himself.  His azure eyes focused on the screen and his brother settling in for the night "I didn't meant it Matt, I really didn't mean it" he whispered.

And miles away curled up in front of a small fire, lay Matt "Takeru, wherever you are I didn't mean it" he whispered as he fell asleep.

To be continued…

Okay folks…FEEDBACK!


	2. The Stakes are Raised

A/N:  Thanks to those few of you who reviewed, as long as someone likes it I'll keep it up.  And a plea to you the reader…REVIEW!!!!  Authors who are reading this know how important the feedback is and especially now encouraging it is.  Non-authors, if you want more quicker leave a review it motivates me to work on this if I know people actually want to see more of it.

Disclaimer:  I don't own them.

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since the Bearer of Hope had been captured and the digidestined split up. Meaning there had been a full two weeks for the Dark Master to attack and lay waste to the 'Saviors' of this world.  Two weeks that Puppetmon failed to act on.  And two weeks that Piedmon had been annoyed to no end.  The Dark Lord sat on his throne rolling a bit of wine over his tongue as he listened to the reports of his spies.

As the sniveling Vilemon droned on his anger grew until it finally it became to much and he held his hand up for silence "So you are telling me that the digidestined are still wandering the forest and all Puppetmon is doing is playing with the boy?" he said carefully.  The messenger trembled and nodded slowly "the only fights the destined have been in are with wild digimon, obviously they haven't received a scratch".

Piedmon stood, getting a small measure of pleasure as the Vilemon's legs gave way from fear, making his way to his telescope.  The great mechanism glittered in the sunlight as he peered through first focusing on the main group of digidestined.  They were currently trekking through the forest in their misguided attempts to catch up with the Bearer of Friendship.  The one called Tai well in the lead blazing the trail, the ever so faithful Agumon at his side.  The others were a few feet back looking weary in the afternoon sun, the constant travel seeming to catch up with them.  He did not toil on them for long and turned his attention a few miles ahead to where the one called Yamato was walking along, his blue eyes focused dead ahead seemingly hell bent on getting to his goal.

He momentarily turned his attention to Puppetmon's mansion, his own eyes confirming what the spy had said.  Puppetmon was in the front yard of the mansion, playing what looked like catch with the youngest of the digidestined.  Piedmon focused in more getting a read on the boys face, seeing it filled with complete terror and completely focused on the red ball coming his way.  Seconds later he knew why.  Just after he tossed the ball back to the Dark Master it exploded in mid air, reigning sparks upon the pair.  Puppetmon danced around happily while Takeru huddled in a ball, the hot debris reigning down on him causing his skin to blister where it hit.  Yet he didn't cry, instead pulling himself up and prepared for the next ball.

"He has what he wants," Machinedramon said as he clamored into the large chamber, his spies telling him the same thing "now he's done and left us out to dry".  

Piedmon pulled away from his looking glass to look at his remaining partner "I concur, we have given him ample time to vanquish the digidestined and he has turned it into a game".

"Then we move forward" the machine asked, a hint of hope in his metal voice.

"I move forward," Piedmon corrected returning to his looking glass and turning his attention back to Matt.  Machinedramon took note to this "And how is that one of any use to you?" he asked slightly annoyed at being left out.  Piedmon smiled a sly smile "More than you know" he said seeing that he had his comrades attention "I've been watching the children since they arrived and know everything from their dreams to their darkest fears.  And for Yamato here both of those lie in his baby brother, the kink in the digidestines armor is their hearts, their weak hearts".

Machinedramon chuckled "Hearts, what a waste".  Piedmon agreed motioning for him to follow as he headed for the door "I will go pay Yamato a little visit…if he wants his brother alive he will take care of the digidestined for us".  

For Yamato Ishida it had been the longest two weeks of his entire life, sure he'd gone that long without his brother before, but this was the first time TK thought he hated him.  He still couldn't believe that such awful words had passed his lips and at the moment would have given anything in the world to take them back.  A few feet ahead Gabumon kept his nose to the ground, following the scent the deranged digimon had left.

The foliage was beginning to thin as they left the canopy of the forest and entered a small clearing in the forest.  The instant Matt's eyes adjusted to the afternoon light he felt his heart stop and his blood run cold…they were right back where they started.  He was standing in the very clearing this had all began two weeks ago; the ashes from the campfire were even there.

"No" he whispered his heart pounding in his head "Gabumon please tell me I'm hallucinating, please tell me this is a horrible dream and I'm going to wake up any second…TK will be safe at my side.  Please tell me we didn't' just walk in a circle".  His partner looked at him with watery eyes and once again shook his head "This is no dream my young friend, we have been lead in a circle".

Matt fell to his knees his whole body trembling with untold grief, grief that was manifesting itself in the crystal tears that were rolling down his face.  Gabumon had tears of his own but he did not shed them, he wouldn't do that to his partner, not now.  Instead he put a furry arm around his friend and let him cry.

Miles back Tai was trudging on, his mind and will set on one thing, catching up with Matt.  Then he would let the blond have it for running off at a time when they should have stuck together.  He saw a bend in the trail ahead and broken braches littering the path, they were still on the right path.

The solace of his thoughts was shattered by a gentle yet insistent tug on his hand.  Tai rolled his eyes and prepared to yell at whoever was trying to get his attention, stopping with his mouth wide open as he saw Kari looking up at him with tired eyes.  "We really need to stop," she said bringing her brother to a dead stop by the exhausted tone of her voice.

He was flooded with regret as he scooped her up and turned to the others, who were looking worse for wear.  Their faces were red, with Mimi and Joe carrying their tuckered guardians, and sweat was pouring down their faces.  "Guys…" he began as they fell to the ground gasping for breath.  It was Joe who finally spoke "Tai we can't keep this up" he said wiping his brow "if we are attacked the digimon are too tired to fight back".

The leader didn't back down, resisting the urge to raise his voice "But we need to catch up to Matt, talk some sense into him before he does something stupid".

"We can't catch him if were dead" Izzy shot surprising himself and the others with his tone.  The Bearer of Knowledge flashed an apologetic smile and gathered himself "What I mean is if we get attacked in this state we're dead and that won't do Matt or TK any good".

Patamon let out a small noise from Kari's arms, his innocent eyes vacant in the absence of his Hope.  This was making the destined worried for he seemed to get worse with every passing day and they feared if their youngest member wasn't found soon they would lose the legendary warrior.

"Besides" Sora added "who knows how far ahead he is, for all we know he's been walking non stop since he ran off".  Tai fumed his will wanting to rebel but his heart won out and he lowered his head "Okay we'll slow down".

A collective sigh of relief washed over the group even as Tai stood "But can you guys at least make it to a decent campsite, that way we can rest for the rest of the day and night.  In the morning we'll start searching by air".  Tiredly and reluctantly the others agreed forcing their aching bodies and bones to move.

Kari however lingered on the ground holding Gatomon and Patamon for a few moments more, pleasantly surprised when Tai scooped her up and set her on his shoulders, something he hadn't done in years.  "Move out" he called.

Gabumon watched his slumbering partner as the sun dipped below the horizon, making the fire he had built dance in the fading light.  His charge had fallen asleep from the tears and exhaustion that had been building in him for two weeks now, these precious hours the most Matt had gotten in weeks.  That and that alone was the only reason the guardian of Friendship didn't wake him.

Yet even though Matt was sleeping it wasn't a peaceful sleep.  It seemed to be one plagued with nightmares, images of his past bombarding his fragile mind, as if to taunt him of his brothers capture.  Takeru's name was constantly passing through his lips, often followed by vows that he would never leave and always protect him.  Gabumon was amazed at the bond the two seemed to share; a bond he felt had only shown its true nature here in the digital world.

Matt rolled closer to the fire to fight the chill of the night as the sounds of someone approaching perked the wolf's ears.  Gabumon let out a low growl, hoping it would scare off the invaders and leave his partner be.  The growl did not scare them off, instead bringing about excited chatter and the crashing of bushes.  

The noise woke Matt with a start, his hands instantly going to his digivice as a light began to envelope his partner.  "Matt" a familiar voice called putting a stop to the evolution and for a brief moment filling Matt's heart with joy.  That joy faded as reality hit him again and his friends emerged from the bushes.

"I can't believe we caught up with you" Tai said easing the sleeping Kari from his shoulders to his arms.  Unseen tears welled in Matt's eyes as he watched the simple act of another brother, wishing like never before that he could do that with TK again.  Before Matt could answer Mimi let out a gasp "This is the same clearing".

Eyes widened and hearts fell "No" Izzy said pulling out his laptop and pulling up the map, desperate to prove her wrong.  "It is" Matt said hoarsely  "we've walked for two weeks and are no closer to saving him".

Silence reigned over the camp, no one knowing what to say, having no words of comfort.  Sora made up a small bed of leaves for Kari as Tai lay her into it, silently thanking the heavens she was here with him.  "Izzy try to contact Genni again, the rest of you make camp.  We leave at dawn by air".

Matt wasn't the only one reduced to tears as the digidestined once again found themselves right where they had started.  TK sat on his bed in Puppetmon's mansion letting tears roll down his cheeks.  Bruises, burns, and cuts of every shape and size covered his aching body, every one an aftermath of one of Puppetmon's games.  It had been the knowledge that his friends were coming for him that had kept him going and kept his spirits up.  Both of those were now shattered they were no closer to him.

Childlike laughter came from the door as Puppetmon leapt in his eyes shining with obvious pride "My forest my rules" he said simply watching the elder have a complete break down.  "I told you they would never find you…you are mine until I decide its time to go".

TK merely answered by throwing a block at his woodenhead, taking a small amount of satisfaction from the thudding noise it made as it hit.  The Dark Master merely looked annoyed "Now that was mature" he snorted a gleam making it way into his dangerous eyes "but it does give me an idea…ohhhhh we're going to have so much fun tomorrow".

With that he skipped out of the room singing to himself all the way down the hall.

The Bearer of Hope listened to him go his eyes fixed on Tai and Kari now, Kari sitting happily atop her brother's shoulders.  He wanted that so badly…and what he wanted he was going to get.  Wiping away the last of the tears he pulled the comforter off of his bed, exposing the linen sheets beneath.  Pulling those from the bed he began to shred long pieces and tie them together, after all this had worked in the movies.  

Takeru worked most of the night on his rope hiding it under his bed and replacing the comforter as he crawled in, he was going to make a run for it tomorrow night.

Night watch, Matt hadn't minded the last watch in the past because he would spend it at TK's side lulling him to sleep with the unchained melody of his harmonica.  It had also made him available should dark demons invade his brother's dreams…Matt had always been there to drive them out.  Was he scared now?  he thought sadly poking the fire with his stick, watching the sparks dance.  

Around him the others slept obviously exhausted from their trek, the lightening sky looming to send them out again.  

Slowly the stillness of the moment was shattered as a mocking laugh echoed through the warm morning air.  Matt's head shot up, his icy blue eyes red from tears yet narrowed in anger.  "Show yourself," he demanded hating the mocking nature of the laugh.  Around him the others awoke instantly, shortly followed by the flashes of evolution.

"Come out you coward" Tai called taking Kari's shoulder, in case it was Puppetmon looking for another playmate.

Piedmon appeared instantly clapping his hands "That I must admit was a stellar performance" he said clicking a stopwatch in his hands "and I thought you wouldn't evolve for a few more seconds…alas" his cold eyes settling on the Bearer of Friendship.

Garurumon growled and stepped forward placing himself between his master and the Dark Master.  Piedmon shook his head "Now we'll have none of that, I come not for a fight but with an offer".

Matt was quickest on the take, answering with a dangerous venom in his voice "I want nothing that comes from vermin like you, now leave us while you are still in once piece".  Ikkakumon stepped forward, aiming his horn as if to emphasize the point.  The dark lord laughed at his courage, well aware he could kill them both with one blow should he want too.  "As I see it you are in no position to make threats" he said darkly "that is if you ever want to see that pipsqueak you call a brother again".

For the second time that day Matt's blood ran cold "TK" he whispered quickly finding his courage again "What have you done with him?  Where is he?" he fired off silencing himself as Izzy took a hold of his shoulder to hold him back, they couldn't afford to lose another of their own.  Piedmon raised his gloved hand "I do not have your brother, Puppetmon does…but I am willing to help you get him back".

Patamon let out a low growl; he didn't want to know what was coming next.  Matt was another story "I'm listening" he said ignoring the silent please of his friends, his mind slowly comprehending the evil things Piedmon would have him do, perhaps lay waste to a village or kill a rival for him.  The jester seemed pleased "I want you to eliminate the threat of the other digidestined, in exchange I will give you your precious brother and a way home".

"What?!" Tai shouted his very being screaming in outrage, Sora's steady yet shaking hand holding him back "Let him handle this" she whispered.  Matt's icy eyes turned dark and his voice dangerous "You want me to betray my own friends?" he asked "a betrayal which will lead to the death and destruction of so many innocent lives…no!" he finished with a shout.

The destined let out signs of relief as well as feeling twinges of pride; he truly did deserve his crest.

Piedmon laughed a truly evil laugh "I thought you might say that" he said and without warning his hand shot out the fiery 'Clown Trick' attack shooting out of it.  The ring of fire struck Garurumon full force, sending him into a tree with a painful crunch.

The others rushed forward in an attempt to protect their charges, however they were too late.  Piedmon moved so quickly that no one saw him at Matt's side before it was too late.  The Clown Prince grabbed a hold of Matt, pulling him away from the protection of his friends.  "Matt!" Joe shouted running forward only to stop dead as one of Piedmon's deadly blades sat inches from the young doctors throat.  "You will stay where you are, I'm only going to borrow him for a few minutes…" With that they popped out of site leaving the stunned group who could only wait and pray.

They were in another part of the forest when they reappeared, Gabumon's worried eyes the last things he'd seen before being whisked away.  Piedmon put the sword away but did not release his arm, using it to guide him through the bushes.  "Where are you taking me?" Matt asked forcefully as he futily tried to pull away.

"Giving you something to think about" Piedmon said coldly pushing one last bush away to reveal a light blue mansion…Puppetmon's mansion to be exact…with Puppetmon himself in the front yard.  Yet none of that mattered right now because Puppetmon wasn't the only one there, TK stood next to him bandaged, bruised, with a look a sheer terror on his face.  Seconds later Matt found out why.

"Its electric hop scotch" Puppetmon boasted, tossing a twig onto the board watching with glee as it caught fire "so you don't want to hop on the wrong square" he cried bouncing up and down, handing the young blonde his marker.

Matt couldn't take it anymore, his strained emotions finally getting the better of him.  "TK" he screamed desperately breaking into a full run, only to have the iron grip of the clown clamp down on his shoulder.  TK's eyes looked the instant his brother's voice reached his ears, hope filling his eyes for the first time in two weeks.  "Matt" he cried back running for his brother, he himself falling to the same fate as Puppetmon grabbed his little hand "Oh no you don't" he scolded.

TK however fought, hard.  He kicked, hit, bit, and screamed his brother's name over and over as desperate tears made their way down his cheeks.  A rare, dark look, passed over Puppetmon's features as he summoned a Veggimon to his side, handing of his struggling prisoner "Take him to his room" he ordered.

Veggimon wrapped his arms are the Bearer of Hope dragging him into the mansion "Matt! No Matt!" he screamed finally making eye contact as they reached the threshold "I didn't mean it, please, I didn't mean it…"

Matt fell to his knees "I know" he yelled back his voice cracking with tears "I know" he repeated dissolving into uncharacteristic sobs.  "My work here is done" Piedmon said disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

Puppetmon stared at the spot where his comrade had stood his blood boiling with anger.  This was supposed to be his time, his game and Piedmon was clearly doing his own thing…he was going to teach the oversized clown for crossing him.

The remaining digidestined were anxious as they waited for Piedmon to return with their friend, even through the deranged clown had only said he would be bringing him back.  Gabumon seemed worse for wear as feelings of guilt and rage washed over his body he had failed his partner…again.

"There" Mimi suddenly called as the air above her began to waver soon revealing Piedmon holding the Bearer of Friendship none too gently by the arm.  "You have three days," he said tossing the blonde into his friends and disappearing without another word.

As gently as he could Izzy pushed Matt off of him holding his tongue as hundreds of questions burst into his head, each one begging for an answer.  Tai wasn't so conservative as he beat Gabumon to his side "So, what did he show you?"

Matt stood on shaky legs, scratching his partners head to comfort him "TK" he said his voice barely above a whisper "we need to get him out of there…he won't survive much longer".  Tai waited a few moments for the shock to wear off before taking charge "Tentomon, Byomon digivolve, we'll start our search by air because its obvious he has rule over the ground".  

Joe opened his mouth to protest, shutting his mouth when he got a good look at the anguish written across Matt's face.  The reason they hadn't flown in the past was it would be too easy to be spotted by one of the Dark Masters.  However, this wasn't a time for reason.

They obeyed instantly, kneeling down to allow the children to board "Everyone take out your digivices this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack".  With that they were in the air, the sun now fully risen, giving them a spectacular view of the massive forest below "Three days to find a needle in a haystack" Sora echoed.

To Be Continued…

All right guys see that little review button…push it!

\/


End file.
